ralf_hats_workfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitchen: Real
Kitchen: Real & Raunchy is a 2003 American adult animated action comedy film written, produced and directed by Ralf Hat, and based on Kitchen series. In the film, the notorious isolated town of Mountain Creek soon becomes the leading spot for a global terrorism plot, in which only Bucket Head, Pants, and Chuck are aware about. The film was first idealized during the second season of the series, which at that time, aired on the FOX broadcasting network. However, after being cancelled by the channel and being revived on SPEED a week later, production of the film was set back up for a year. The film criticizes and mocks the bias of US politics, social life, war and negatively ridicules the American media. Kitchen: Real & Raunchy received the R rating by the Motion Picture Association of America in the United States, for strong graphic violence and language throughout, sexual content and graphic nudity. The film was released in theaters on June 15, 2003, and held positive reviews from film critics and was a box office success, grossing $90.6 million. The film was released in theaters on June 15, 2003, and on home video on October 5, 2003. It made its network premiere on SPEED on August 19, 2006. Summary Chuck's father, a warlord from a small island country called "New San Francisco" attempts to invade America, in a seach for his son. Numerous attacks later, the New San Franciscans and the Americans declare war against each other. Things go at its worst when this eventually becomes a World War. Now it's up to the middle schoolers, Bucket Head, Pants, and Chuck to prevent the planet from worldwide destruction. Plot On a Sunny weekday in Mountain Creek, Bucket Head awakens and euphemistically prepares for the ongoing school day with his best friends: Pants and Chuck. On the bus, Bucket Head is confident to ask out his school crush Rachel to be his date for the following school dance happening the following day, only to be rejected and embarrassed by Rachel's boyfriend John. Drained of positivity, the friends head to science class. In class, teacher, Mr. Henry is educating the students, with the students hardly learning anything and misbehaving in drastic ways, a sudden burden to Henry. The class though softens down once an announcement for the school dance is heard. The announcement states that all tickets to the dance must be signed by a parent or guardian", and that "whoever has no parents or guardians is probably some failure with no life". Everyone turns to Chuck (including Pants; excluding Bucket Head), and they all begin to tease him for living alone with no family. Soon later Pants begins to revive the classroom's loud behavior by mocking the teacher only to be sent to detention by him. At the end of the class period and with the rest heading out to gym class, Bucket Head apologizes for laughing and curiously asks Chuck: "where his parents even are", with Chuck responding with "I'd rather not talk about it". The setting alters to a fictional island country off the coast of the Pacific Northwest, only named as "New San Francisco", where the film's villain is finally introduced. At the top of a tall building lies the island's wrathful tyrant, a warlord named Gerald Darren The Third, and his personal favorite general, General Asshole. The two along with a couple others are conferencing about all their "wonders" they have done to "keep country life stable" including: Gerald throwing his own father in a shark tank, Gerald having group sex with a group of sex slaves, and more insane happenings. TBA Production Kitchen gained a sudden rise in popularity during its second season. However, the controversial aspects of the show resulted it being cancelled by FOX, which was the shows broadcast channel at the time. A week later, after the second season aired, Kitchen was soon revived on Kingson's late night block, SPEED. Production of the film started in 2001, but came to a forced hiatus for a few weeks due to the . Production returned soon later, and few plot events where changed around, including a tower bombing scene. The film used flash animation to animate. Animation took over three months to officially complete. Also, a written plot took nearly a couple weeks to fully complete overall. Rating The Motion Picture Association of America initially gave the film an NC-17 rating. Eight minutes of the entire film had to be cut in order for the film to receive the R rating. The scenes which were cut out included parts of a sex scene showing extreme BDSM, two minutes of bloody graphic violence, and more. The film has been banned in countries including , many emirates in the , and . It received an R18+ in Australia, and an 18A rating in all provinces and territories in Canada. Marketing TBA Lawsuit TBA Reception Critical reception Hat admitted that the film's main goal was to "piss everyone off". The film was filled with sexual content and gore, but still received a positive reception from critics. Many critics admire the dark humor and story which builts up the movie. TBA Controversy Main article(s): List of Kitchen controversies Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film was released on April 13, 2001, entitled, "Real & Raunchy: Kitchen's Official Soundtrack". The track is composed by Ralf Hat. Home media Kitchen: Real & Raunchy was first released on home video on October 5, 2003 in North America. The unrated version contains eight minutes of deleted scenes played in the film. A commentary of the film is also included in the home release (DVD). Television broadcast The cut version of the film first aired on SPEED on July 4, 2006 at 12 AM EST. All profanity portrayed in the film were uncensored, while truly graphic imagery and scenes are edited. The film was given a TV-MA-LSV rating on SPEED and a TV-MA-LV rating on syndication. In Canada, the film, when its release broadcasted on MUCH on April 2, 2007, holding an 18+ rating. Blu-ray release In 2013, the film was rereleased on home video for Blu-ray only. The Blu-ray offered an HD visual resolution. Gallery